A gimbal may be a support for mounting a video camera which is to be disposed on the gimbal. A lens of the video camera may be adjusted to properly videotaping a target by adjusting the gimbal. A gimbal may be compatible with various types of video cameras or lenses, and the center of gravity of each axis of the gimbal may be adjustable. However, in existing mechanisms, the center of gravity may be adjusted by a relative displacement of various structures of the gimbal. Since most of the structures bear loads, an increased static friction between the structural members may lead to a difficult relative movement therebetween. Moreover, a small relative displacement may lead to a significant change in the center of gravity, making it difficult to adjust the center of gravity.